


The Snake Bites the Apple Part 1: Pride

by KeeganFreegan



Series: The Snake Bites the Apple Series [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganFreegan/pseuds/KeeganFreegan
Summary: 3 Overlords discuss territorial issues that have arisen in hell. With Lucifer at the call to the table, he brings it forth to two other overlords. Alastor and Lester, what begins is a sequence of events that inevitably leads to the beginning of something new between the 3. One of that of Pride, Lust, and Greed. For Mr. Magne is quite the charmer, will he be able to tame these 2 overlords to do his bidding? Or succumb to them trying?
Series: The Snake Bites the Apple Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082735
Kudos: 7





	The Snake Bites the Apple Part 1: Pride

“Gentlemen...Let us begin” The man in the room spoke with confidence that could kill, that’s because it could. Lucifer was eager as ever to start this meeting between the Radio Demon and a demon from the south, The Prince of Many Faces they called him. This meeting was to discuss a recent loss of territory under the Magne family from the Moth Overlord himself, Valentino. “So...who wants to do the explaining here?” He spoke again and the other two shrugged. Unsure what to say they looked at each other, Lestor sighs and looks at Lucifer. “My mistake my Lord. I didn’t even know he was coming. The Moth took what I once had at the blink of an eye.” Alastor nodded in compliance and Lucifer walked up to Lester, “Get on your fucking knees now!”

“I-I’m s-sorry what?” Lester’s voice got shaky and he looked at his leader nervously. “Lester, don’t make me ask you again! Get on your knees now!” Lester starts to slowly get on his knees and Lucifer smirks, “Good, stay there for me. I’ll need you later.” Lucifer walks over to Alastor and he gets close to him, “Oh my precious Deer, it’s a shame that we had to see each other under these circumstances. But, I treat my overlords the same.” He smacks Alastors legs with his staff, “Knees, now Radio Boy.” Both of the Overlords on their knees now look at Lucifer and he stands in front of them. “Do you know what happens when we lose territory boys?” Both of them stay silent and their faces of those of worry. “Well, it makes you and me look powerless and weak. And when we look weak that causes problems. Problems like…” He pauses for a second and gets a devilish thought.

Lucifer during the territorial loss had a failing relationship with his wife Lilith. She remained abstinent, distant, and they were losing intimacy in their relationship rapidly. Lacking that in his relationship the once strong and confident King of Hell became desperate and longing that desire for someone. Yet he had two other desperate powerful beings in front of him, this sparked an idea in his head. “Lester...Get up..” Lester looks up, “Uh what?” “You heard me….Get up…” Lester stands and Lucifer walks up to him. He examines Lester's face and lets off a wide grin, “My, My you have a wonderful looking face….So devilish and so...perfect….” A cobra appears from under Lucifer’s coat and wraps itself around Lester’s leg, “Wait!? What the fuck is with the snake?” Lucifer’s grin became wider, “Just relax for me Lestey, all that can come of this is a beautiful thing.”

The Cobra inches up Lester’s chest and they see eye to eye, “Lucifer what the fuck is with this thing!” Another cobra appears under Lucifer’s coat and it slithers towards Lester’s other leg. “Lucifer what the hell!? C-Cmon!” Lucifer snapped his finger and the cobra grip tightened on Lester, forcing him to collapse. Lester’s body became tense and he let out a brief grunt, “Lucifer...w-what the f-fuck are you doing?” He remained silent with a devilish look and he kicked at Lester’s stomach lightly. He moaned loudly and the cobra bit at his neck, Lester now began to pant. “Do you see why I brought you two here now..?” Lucifer said as he looked at Alastor with Lester now moaning and panting loudly. He walked up to Alastor and lifted up his chin. “Now my little Deer, time for you to have your turn.”

Another cobra edged out of Lucifer's coat and slithered over to Alastor, still on his knees the cobra started to coil around his chest. After a few seconds it starts constricting Alastor, he moaned in pleasure and Lucifer enjoyment began to show as he let out another one of the reptiles from under his coat. It wrapped itself around Alastor's leg and then his chest. Alastor and the cobra look at each other dead in the eyes before Lucifer says, “Do it….” The snake almost immediately bites into Alastor’s chest. He let out a loud moan and dropped to the ground, in the same state as Lester. Both of the demons now moaning and panting on the ground. Lucifer sits back on his throne and looks at the two, “Do my little demons enjoy what their daddy has given them?” Alastor spits out a little blood from his mouth, “F-Fuck y-yes~! I-It feels a-amazing~!” Lucifer looks to Lester and smirks, “What about you my prince~?” He lets out a large grunt, still unable to speak properly. He looks at Lucifer in the eyes and says, “F-Fucking j-join us M-Master~” Lucifer sighed a little bit and chuckled, “I think I’ll be fine here, watching my subjects get naughty is quite enjoyable~”.

Lester gives a look of Irritation and his words almost get drowned out in his moans and sharp breathes, “T-That’s w-wasn’t a q-question~”. Lucifer looked at him and smirked, “Is that someone who wants to be punished more by their daddy~?” Lester shakes his head and he clenches his fist as much as he could and five shadowy figures surround Lucifer's throne. Lucifer looks at the figures as their hands inch closer to him, “O-Oh I-I g-get it, y-you want me Lester~? T-Then take me~!” Lester lets out a sharp moan and the shadow figures start touching Lucifer all over his body as he starts to moan in pleasure. The figures caress his body from head to toe, massaging his chest, feeling his hips, and watching his face go from confidence to submission. “L-Lester y-you never told me y-you could d-do this~ A-Ah F-fuck~!” Lester smirks and tries to stand up, walking over to Lucifer. “R-Runs in the family~.”


End file.
